Bob Pig
Bob Pig i'''s the prince of Planet Pig. He has spent spent most of his early years hiding on Earth from the Vips. When he was a piglet, his parents found out that he was on the menu for a Vip tradition. Porko and Porkina sent Bob to Earth because Vips can't breathe on Earth. When he arrived, he met Katara who let him stay on her mother's farm. During his first week on Earth, Georgina was out feeding the animals on her farm, she accidently fed them jelly babies and Bob got diabetes. Katara phoned the doctors and two doctors came. It turns out, the doctors were spies sent by Sir Vip to capture Bob! Luckily, Katara spotted their weapon and kicked them out the window. It turns out that Bob was just sleeping and did not have diabetes. '''Biography Before Hiding On Earth Bob was living a happy life on Planet Pig until his father, Porko Pig heard the news reporter announce that Bob was on the menu for a Vip Tradition. His parents agreed that Bob should hide on Earth so that the Vips couldn't get him. Arrival and Meeting Katara Bob arrived on Earth in his royal shuttle and was in Katara's back garden where she met him. He told her what was happening to him and she allowed him to stay on her farm. The War Begins Battle of the Park During his first week on Earth, Bob and Katara where in the park on the swings when they were ambushed by a squad of Vip Soldiers led by General Peelia and Angry Commander Scophie. Luckily, Georgina came to pick them up in her car and they got away, winning the battle. Assassination Attempt When Georgina was feeding the farm animals, she accidently fed them jelly babies and Bob and all the farm animals got 'ill'. Katara phoned the doctors and they said they would come. However, Peelia and Scophie captured the real doctor and dressed up so that they could get to Bob and catch him. Bob noticed that they were the spies at the last second as they were about to teleport him to Sir Vip. All the animals fought against the two spies and Katara kicked them out the window. Personality and Traits Bob is a kind-hearted Space Pig and he cares about others. Bob has pink skin and has a pig's tail and four legs with hooves that are brown. He has a crown to show that he is the prince of his planet. Relationships Katara Katara is Bob's best friend and protector. She always protects him and sticks up for him and Bob also returns that and will protect her if she is in trouble. Katara is the first human that Bob met on Earth. Georgina Bob and Georgina became kind-of friends. She feeds him and the other farm animals every day. When Georgina accidently fed Bob jelly babies, Bob fell asleep for some reason and for the majority of the day, Katara and Bob had thought that Georgina had made Bob sick. General Peelia General Peelia and Bob were enemies. Peelia was a cyborg baby blob and is not very good at capturing people. Out of the two spies that had been sent to catch him, Peelia was not so good. Angry Commander Scophie Angry Commander Scophie and Bob were enemies. Scophie was the better spy out of Peelia and Scophie. Porko and Porkina Bob and his parents love each other and care for one another Appearances * Story 1: Bob Is Sick (First Appearance) * Story 2: The Mix-up